


再见，世界夫人

by powercutangelLucifer



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powercutangelLucifer/pseuds/powercutangelLucifer
Summary: 奥单方性转bgm：さようなら世界夫人よ





	再见，世界夫人

**Author's Note:**

> 奥单方性转
> 
> bgm：さようなら世界夫人よ

清晨罗严塔尔艰难地在街边醒来。淡色的月亮还没有完全消失，他转了转脑袋，看到另一方向青白的天色，才反应过来时间。只是昨晚的酒精和药物结合在一起，作用得太凶，他现在神智虽然清醒了，身体却像被人揍了个七零八碎，怎么也使不上力气。

帝国名花终结者难得落魄地在灰堆里半躺半坐着，像被困在瓶子里的魔鬼一样许愿：如果此时能有个人来送我回家，是男人我就给他足够的金钱，是女人我就给她足够的玫瑰和吻......不对，如果是个老女人怎么办......

他正胡思乱想着，已经有个瘦长的人影从他身边穿过去了。是个浅灰棕色头发的女人，身量很高，回过头来时，罗严塔尔觉得那双眼睛冰了他一下。

“劳驾，”他出声道，才发现嗓子也倒掉了，“能不能扶我一下？”

女人把手伸过来，他搭住了，才诧异那只手怎么这么凉，不禁想她会不会是个鬼魂。

女人长得不算艳丽，举手投足也不带分毫媚意，未施脂粉，脸色有些苍白，一双眼珠像是玻璃琢作的。注意到他的目光，她解释说：“我先天失明，这是后来装的义眼。”

罗严塔尔换由管家搀扶之后，向女人解释说，如果不是身体状况实在糟糕，他一定不会对女士提出送自己回家这么礼数不周的要求，又询问她的姓名和联系方式，以备改日致谢。

珀拉·冯·奥贝丝坦。

罗严塔尔自己也时常感到惊讶，他竟同一个与妩媚的美人相去甚远的女人，维持了超过两个月的情人关系。也许是因为她从不聒噪，甚至不玩把戏，不提什么要求；来往了两个月，罗严塔尔对她仍然所知甚少。

“女人天性里就有背叛男人的成分，”罗严塔尔常常这么说，其实他没有给过几个女人背叛他的机会。他心里对世界的信任之塔在建起来之前，就被母亲用手推掉了。

奥贝丝坦从没有向他撒过谎，他知道。她是不骗人的，遇到不想回答的问题只会沉默，像月亮一样别过脸去。罗严塔尔为他俩的关系想了一个最好的收梢：在他起了离开她的念头的前一瞬，她从他的地平线上消失，他再也找不见她。

只是这个浪漫化的设想没有成真。一段时间后罗严塔尔为了保住好友米达麦亚不被降罪，去拜见王朝近几年最受瞩目的罗严克拉姆公爵。他在那个金发的年轻人身后，第一次见到了穿着军服的奥贝丝坦。

罗严塔尔大为讶异地盯着她看，奥贝丝坦却像没见过他一样，依旧是一副毫无生气的表情。

莱因哈特察觉到他的目光，介绍说，“这是我的参谋长，珀拉·冯·奥贝丝坦。久闻您在花路上的美名，不过还请不要对未来的同僚下手哪。“

这就是谈妥了。罗严塔尔微笑地说：“多谢提醒，下官会记得的。”

晚间他久违地邀请奥贝丝坦一同用餐。她一如往常的没有拒绝，却是穿着白天的军服来的。罗严塔尔意识到自己猜不透她在想什么，也就不猜了，只用添了柔情的双眼望着她。

餐厅的灯光是暖调的暗鹅黄，打在她侧脸上，鼻尖还留着一点银灰的冷光。罗严塔尔凝神地看着，他一贯会演，此时不知怎的倒觉得局促起来了。

“我以为你是要和我提分手，”奥贝丝坦说，“我想我们是没有在一起过。”

罗严塔尔皱了下眉，“我今天不是这么想的，”说出第一句话，之后的就都好办了，“我的意思是，如果你不排斥继续这种关系。”他看奥贝丝坦没有太大反应，伸手握住了她的。

奥贝丝坦深深地看着他，没有抽回手。

他领奥贝丝坦去郊外看自己的玫瑰园，那里由专人打理，不同色的花朵密密地开在一处，看起来却意外的和谐。

罗严塔尔搂着女人的腰肢，含笑地说，“这些花真美丽......但是在我身边的你，对我来说就是宇宙里唯一的花了。”他自证般地从脖子上扯出一条链子，链坠是个银色相盒，打开能看见绘制着奥贝丝坦眉眼的小像。罗严塔尔又伸手覆在她的颈侧，问，“你有没有把我带在身上哪。”

奥贝丝坦好笑地瞥他一眼，拉出脖颈上的链条。坠子是一枚尺寸袖珍的怀表，金色的表壳镶了雕刻过的青金石和黑蝶贝，还有浮雕的家纹，华丽得不太像她的物件了，罗严塔尔眼明手快，抢过去举在手里说，“这东西天生应该刻我的名字。”奥贝丝坦顿了顿，无可奈何似的笑了，“现在还不能送你。”她把手一翻，罗严塔尔交还到她手上，笑道，“那我等着。”

他们真正断掉公务之外的来往，要算到罗严塔尔第一次从同盟手下惨败而归之后。经此一役，杨威利手下败将俱乐部天堂分部又添数人。而莱因哈特手下数支舰队，以他的伤亡最重。

败军倒不全是他的责任，他只是舰队中的一翼罢了；而且是在撤退时被抛弃的那个。托利斯坦的通讯被击坏，也联系不上其他将领，所幸敌方舰队见战局已定，没有赶尽杀绝，罗严塔尔九死一生，在要塞彻底封闭前入港。

当时吉尔菲艾斯来接应他，红发的青年犹豫片刻，歉疚地向他解释说，如果有更好的可能性，莱因哈特不会故意丢下同伴。应用的撤退方案是奥贝丝坦提出的，莱因哈特本想采用另一种，但不如奥贝丝坦提的那个稳妥。看得出来，吉尔菲艾斯对这次的决定也颇有微词，只是不想归咎于自己的密友。

罗严塔尔一字不落地听着，吉尔菲艾斯心思纯善，而莱因哈特从不瞒他什么，记得奥贝丝坦一直对此不太满意。

他不怪莱因哈特，他也是做长官的人，知道什么决定该下。本来和公爵也是交易，不至于穷得连筹码都不敢多下。

他向莱因哈特简要地作了报告，就去找奥贝丝坦。

罗严塔尔没有敲门，见她果然还在办公室里，从屏幕前抬起眼问他：“什么事？”

四目相接，她知道他要问的是什么事。

分别前留在她手腕内侧的吻痕已经不见，罗严塔尔陡然觉得自己像是去找出了轨的男人讨要说法的可怜妻子，狼狈可笑之极，但奥贝丝坦也不是在那个方面背叛他的，他在门边站了一刻钟，竟一句话也没能出口。米达麦亚，他想，自己要去找米达麦亚，有着暖色头发的挚友一向是偏护他的。

两个人依然是同僚，常常要在会议厅或走廊上遇到，只是都作无事发生过。某天奥贝丝坦从莱因哈特的办公室出来，和他擦过时唤了他一声，没有用“阁下”。罗严塔尔料不到她还会这样，他已认定了她是没有心的。但他不是会两次涉下同一条河的人，因此没有回头，由着那声音飘坠到地上去了。

正式作战前最后的休息时分，他在海鹫和米达麦亚喝酒，战报忽然进来了，是敌军偷袭，报了要员的死亡名单。他漫不经心地听着，知道这是一早安排好的诱饵，那些人十有八九都是被算准了一死的。人声喧杂，罗严塔尔不知怎么就听见了他近期最不想听到的那个名字。他想起最后一次见到她的情形，脸色变得有些怪异。

“罗严塔尔？”米达麦亚张开手在他脸前晃了晃，他回过神，“不好意思，刚刚想到别的一些事情去了。”

屋子里团团的酒气夹着烟气，混沌极了，酒保的冰凿子还在笃笃的敲着。罗严塔尔低头看了眼酒杯，冰球不知何时已化了许多，他举起来一口饮尽了。

第二天莱因哈特的亲卫来找他，说公爵殿下有事要和他当面说。

罗严塔尔不知是何事，见莱因哈特似乎欲言又止，忍不住发问。

金发的青年脸上划过一瞬间的迟疑与困惑，很仔细地看了看他，轻声说道，“有一件东西，是珠宝行前天送到的，就放在我这里。本来不该由我给你，但是——”莱因哈特摸出一个灰色小匣子递给他。罗严塔尔隐约猜到了是什么，觉得好像站在及胸高的一江秋水里，心和血都是往下沉的。他接在手里，又同莱因哈特说了几句话，才告退了。

路上他拣了一个没人的角落站定，打开了匣子。蓝灰色的天鹅绒上，是他曾见过的那支怀表。罗严塔尔轻轻拨开表壳，看见表盘上多了两列新錾刻的字母：

Oskar.v.R

Paula.v.O

他垂着睫毛看了很久，久到怀表在眼里已经成了一块金色的光斑，终于极轻地笑了一下，把物件又收起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> ps：这篇设定是小罗最后懂了奥贝的价值序列了，没有再认为奥不爱他背叛他，不知道写明白了没有


End file.
